Im sorry i broke you
by XxasiacullenxX
Summary: When edward left bella in New Moon he came back a couple months later because his pull to her was to strong. But when he returns to forks he is met with a diffrent Bella and two new friends.
1. Arrival

You can't fake love

Chapter 1

EPOV

Stupid

That is what I am

I am very stupid to think I could last long with out her. Those brutal and sorrow filled months with out her were the worst in my whole existence. Because that what I did I didn't live I existed.

But when my family and I reach forks again we will be reunited and are love will be stronger than be for because between me being stupid I am also selfish and weak.

I am weak because I do not have the ability to stay away from her like I now I should.

I am selfish because in being with her I am taking her humanity away from her and risking her life.

So here I am on my way back to forks on my way back to Bella to beg her forgiveness and hope she takes me back. To tell her lied that I never stopped loving her I only left because I loved her so much I wanted to protect her from the monster that is me.

"So you children are already registered back at forks high and I got my job back at the hospital so when you arrive in forks you can go straight to the school office and get your schedule."

Carlisle said to me through the speakers of my cell phone.

"Thanks Carlisle I really appreciate you coming back to forks see you after school"

I said to him he was really like a father to me

"Bye Edward and I wish you luck with Bella."

And with that I shut my phone.

I had just passed the sign that said welcome to forks and I knew that in less than 15mins (with my driving) I would see Bella again and I couldn't wait.

***15 minutes later***

As I pulled up to the school in my Volvo I saw Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice standing bye Emmett's jeep.

"_Edward I have your schedule" _Alice said to me through her mind.

I got out of my car and jogged over to my family avoiding the inevitable stares I was getting. Most people's minds were harboring thoughts like these.

My god are those the Cullen's

_I can't believe there back Bella's going to flip_

_I wonder if Edward single now _

_Man there sexy_

As I was scanning the parking lot for Bella's truck I noticed two very good-looking cars.

They were a 2009-chevrolet-malibu and a 2009 Harley Davidson V-Rod. As I was wondering who in this school could afford those type of vehicles the bell rang.

Lunch

Bella was not in any of my classes this morning but I now she would be in lunch so I went to the table my siblings and waited for her arrival.

And when she did come in it was not what I was expecting at all.

She entered the cafeteria in slow motion her long mahogany hair now had highlight and streaks and looked a lot fuller. She had a light flush to her creamy skin and a little make up. Her clothes hinted a designer influence.

But Bella had her arm linked with someone else's another girl. Who was pretty to the extreme but had nothing on Bella she was very thin and had blonde hair. And right behind them was a boy who was built sort of like jasper and he had brown hair.

The three of them walking in together laughing looked like a scene out of a movie a movie I wanted to be in.

Then the boy leaned forward and whispered something in Bella's ear. She turned around smiled and peeked him on the cheek whispering something in his ear. Then they all laughed and went to the lunch line to buy food.

As I sat there in shock at the scene I saw before me my family was doing the same thing. There thoughts were confused and shocked like mine were they all seem to ask the questions.

Who were those people Bella were with?

Was that even really Bella?

" Yes that was Bella the scent is the same." I told them in vampire speed.

"Can you read the people she is with thoughts' jasper asked?

Then I tried to but I was unsuccessful "No" I told my siblings

Just then they emerged from the line and they sat at a table by themselves at the complete opposite side of the room we were on. Just then I picked up on Jessica Stanley mind

_Just look at the Cullen's staring at Bella. I can't believe they have the nerve to come back after what they did to her its there fault that she is like that. Bella was a mess when they left then when those freak twins came here last year Bella changed so much. She got prettier a better car and her style changed. Why does everything good happen to her?_

" I don't smell anything but Bella from over there its like the people she is with don't have scents." Emmett said

" They don't have scents," Rosalie said

As Rosalie said that the male came towards us


	2. Shock Again

IM SORRY I BROKE YOU

DISCLAIMER

I forgot to put one before so for the howl story. I don't own any one except Landon and Lacy The rest are Stephanie Meyers characters. VERY IMPORTANT if you guys were wondering I really wanted all the Cullen's to be in school so I moved them all a grade down so Bella, Edward, and Alice are juniors and Rosalie, Emmett, and jasper are seniors.

*At the beginning of lunch*

He left me and now he is back that thought has been in the back of my mind the howl day because truly I could care less. He left me alone in the woods broken and crying for him and now he is back. I waited a 2 month for him to return telling me he really loves me and that it was a big mistake to leave but he didn't. But in there he sits most likely with his family at the famous Cullen table. I'm so happy I have Landon and Lacy now or I would be hyperventilating but honestly I don't care I have a new family now and I am not going to let the Cullen's ruin it for me by making me sad.

"Bella remember that the Cullen's have no hold to u any more you are fine with out them and u are one of us now" Lacy said as she linked her arm with mine.

"Yeah Bella u don't need any of those yucky vampires anyway u have me and Lacy" Landon said from behind me

"I now guys I was just thinking to myself about much I don't really care that the here at all" I said with truth ringing in my voice.

With that we walked into the cafeteria together and went to buy lunch I could literally feel the Cullen's stares on my back as I entered with Lacy and Landon but I didn't care. I told my self again. Then Landon turned around and whispered

"I doubt that they will even recognize you. Have I ever mentioned how incredibly hot you have gotten?" Landon said as he pecked my cheek. I turned around to face him

"I believe you have mentioned a couple hundred times I guess" I said as peeked him back on his cheek. Landon and I weren't dating but he liked to flirt with me on a normal basis. And with my newfound confidence I would usually flirt back. I now he likes me but I think I will take my time before I start dating the immortal again.

"Bella your pretty and all but you looking hot was all my doing" lacy replied quickly then we all started laughing.

Lacy reminds me of Alice in lots of ways mostly being that they both love to shop and dress me up in expensive designer clothes. The difference is when Lacy dresses me I feel confident and sexy. I could never feel that way with Alice because I was so insure.

We got are food paid for it and walked to are table witch was on the total opposite side of the room from the Cullen's.

"You now we are very luck Lacy" Landon said as he ate some fries

"Other than the oblivious reasons why Landon." Lacy said while rolling her eyes

"You now most people who can live forever can't eat but we can isn't that great" Landon said. Landon wasn't ashamed of what he is. He doesn't call him self a freak or a monster. He thinks he is Just a person with a couple of super human abilities. That's was one of the quality I admired most about him.

(A/N I hate to do this but Lacy and Landon are NOT human but they are also NOT Vampires or Werewolves and I will NOT tell what they are in this chapter)

"The Cullen's keep staring at us its getting quite annoying." Lacy said with an icy voice. Did I mention she acts like Rosalie to?

"I am going to go over there and tell them not to mess with us" Landon said as he got up from his chair. He turned around and started walking over to the Cullen's table. I could care less what he did or didn't do to the Cullen's I hate them all well maybe not Emmett.

EPOV

"Hi I am Landon Stokes and That's my sister lacy. I just wanted to let you guys now that it would better for u to stay away from Bella and go back to were you came from. I now you're not human an neither am I. But I also now that you guys are vampires. So just take you blood drinking asses back to Transylvania or something and leave Bella alone. Because she is with me now and she doesn't want any of you in her life so just back off." He said then turned around and left are table leaving my family in shock ones again. Rosalie was the first one to brake the silence that fell over us.

"Who the hell does he think he is he cant just talk to us anyway he wants" She said with steam coming from her head.

"If we want Bella we can have her" she said

"Rosalie Bella is not a possession that can be bought and sold she is a person" Jasper said while trying to control the emotions of are family witch were

Anger – Rosalie

Anger, Hurt –Alice

Anger, confusion – Emmett

Despair hurt anger – Me

The Bell rang signaling lunch was over and I saw Landon wrap his arm around Bella waist and lead her out the door. I then knew what I would do. I would fight and fight hard to get Bella back because she is mine and I love her and always will.

* * *

I want to tell you guys i am on vaction in DC and udates will be slow 4 about 2 weeks and i need some ideas. oh Should Bella and Landon really date


End file.
